Sonic Does the Splits
by HeartinaInu
Summary: On his way home, Sonic gets a message from a Mobian named Heartina R. He is then forced to end up with what appears to be a strange appearance! Soon, things get super weird and stuff...
1. A Message from Heartina

One day in Green Hill Zone, Sonic is having a walk on his way home, when suddenly, a random letter floated from out of nowhere and landed on his face. Then he decided to take a look at it to read it. The letter said:  
"If you wanna win some gold and stuff, why not heading to my house to see what happens? - Heartina R."  
_This is too sick,_ he thought, _but that's okay; I gotta see if Heartina is in there._ And so, Sonic immediately rushed to what appears to be Heartina's house.

Once he got there, Sonic saw a some paintings of cheery blossom flowers around Heartina's house. Then he took a deep breath and went inside, only to see that no one is here, though there are comfortable furniture; a couch, a TV, a video game console with a pair of controllers, a coffee table and some decorations as well. Standing on top of the coffee table was a flask of sparkling magic potion.

Curious about the potion's sparkly appearance, the hedgehog decided to take a look at it to see what's going on. _This is interesting,_ he thought, _I wonder who created this thing._ For a split second, he saw a tag attached to its neck. It said;  
"My first attempt to create this potion is super annoying. It can barely make its own magic show up once I mixed one with another. I tried and tried, but I barely make it work. Can anyone like a blue blur in red shoes get to drink it in order to see what happens? - Heartina R."

_How annoying,_ Sonic thought as he opened a flask, _that kiddo may be a devil in disguise, but not too devilish._ Then he decided to drink the potion, finding that it tasted like tropical fruit juice. After he finished chugging it, the hedgehog went out for a walk, only to feel a minor pain on his head; which was actually a splitting headache.  
"Silly Heartina Rosebud must be one cheeky puppy," he groaned as he attempted to resist it, "gotta find a cure and fast."

Despite the pain, Sonic took off to run as fast as he could, only to bump onto trees and stuff until he arrived at the park. Because if this, a splitting headache worsened, forcing him to stop on his tracks. The blue hedgehog moaned and groaned in pain before he knew it.

"Ok, ok, ok," he complained, "this is gonna get super creep-EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAHHH!"

Sonic's head suddenly started shaking itself, then, in seconds, it started dividing itself like an amoeba separating into two separate cells, and that moment, it had split into a pair of identical Sonic heads, each with a mind/personality of its own; though the only thing they retained is Sonic's memory.  
One of the heads was talkative and immature on the outside, but brave and cocky on the inside. The other head was slightly more clever than the first, but with a shy and innocent nature.

Sonic, now a two-headed hedgehog, didn't know what's going on.  
"Oh wow! That is too insane for a hedgehog," said the first head.  
"Agreed," said the other, with his ears folding his eyes "I-I-I think it is..."  
The first head was astonished, perking up his ears. "Boy, this is weird. How come I'm hearing myself speak?"  
"B-because us hedgehogs are good at hearing, soooo..."  
The first one felt the second head with his right hand, scritching its fur. "I like your fur," he purred, "it's kinda feels like mine, I guess."  
"Agreed... Yours, too."  
"Well, do you think we share a same set of memories as each other?"  
"Uhh..." The second head uttered, with his ears drooping. He rubbed his forehead with his left hand like a cat grooming its face with its front paw.  
"Sooooo, you surely don't speak too many words, don't you."  
The second head smiled and nodded. "True that..." he purred.

The first head of Sonic felt aware that the second head had a sweet demeanor. The blue hedgehog's two heads were curious about each other's personality, glancing towards one another's emerald-green eyes as he crossed his arms. His tail raised up, moving back and fourth like a dog's tail wagging.  
The first head took a liking of the second head and scritched his fur behind his perky ears with his right arm. The blue blur was pleased.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Sonic used to have a perfectly normal shape just like us; even as a heroic Mobian, he's obsessed with running across the globe with cool attitude.  
But now, he's possibly tricked by a Shiba Inu girl, whose magic potion gave him a little company in his body; long story short...

As a two-headed blue hedgehog, Sonic couldn't be the same as he was. He's got two separate minds/personalities, one for each head, though both heads are identical, sharing a same face and shape as each other's. The right head is cocky, bold and easygoing, while the left head is timid, shy and quiet.

After that weird whole "splitting headache" thingy, the blue blur managed to return home. He felt like there are two of him sharing a same body, although each of them can always possess his own unique traits and personality. The right head was interested in the left head, which purred and nuzzled him under his chin passionately. The blue hedgehog emitted a soothing cat-like purr, gently stroking his conjoined counterpart on his forehead with his soft tongue.

But however, Sonic realized that something felt strange!  
"Oh boy," Sonic exclaimed, his two heads starting to glace at each other, with ears perking up.  
The right head said to the other, "Hey, we're missing something Heartina wrote that we're gonna win."  
"You mean some gold and stuff?" answered the left head.  
"Of course," replied the right one, "Heartina R. is SO very cheeky that she doesn't stop making weird-ish thingamajigs."  
"Uuhhh, she really draws whichever comes to life... with her Magic Painter."  
"Magic Painter?! Haha, that's a kind of person that does magic tricks while painting pictures like an artist."  
"Not really; it's a kind of paintbrush that, um, brings what Heartina paints alive."  
"Okay," nodded the right head, "soooo, is there another way to win some gold instead of being tricked by that orange dog girl."  
The left head flopped his ears, purred and answered, "Possibly, it could be, Sonic."

Then Sonic got out of his bean bag he was sitting on. "How did you know my name, Sonic?" asked the right head.  
"We have a same set of memories," answered the left head, scratching his forehead with his own hand, "but I have no idea how each of ours is... unique."  
"Oh."

The right head was keen on his brother's answer, with his ears drooping. He purred and nuzzled the left head like a cat rubbing itself against its owner. He then scritched his twin's forehead and played with his ears. He emitted a bird-like chirp as he booped his brother's nose. And the left head nuzzled him afterwards.  
"Well, how should we avoid mutations that distract us?" asked the right head.  
"Um, I think we should go for some scavenger hunt tomorrow." answered the left head.  
"Ok then."

Then at 6pm, Sonic went to the kitchen to take out a frozen mac-and-cheese meal from his freezer. Then he put it in a microwave, set it on 6 minutes and sat on a chair at the table. His tail then moved back and fourth in a neutral manner. His two heads started to glance at each other, with their ears twitching and moving in different directions.  
"Sooo, what's with a strange fact that hedgehogs lick their quills?"  
"They make frothy foamy, uh, stuff by mixing saliva with what they eat."  
"And they spread it on their quills with their tongue."  
"Yup," the left head nodded, "the truth is that, um, hedgehogs are immune to many toxins, so yea."  
Sonic's heads then rubbed and nuzzled each other, booping each other's nose with their own. They felt keen on each other's sense of smell as one head smelled the other's scent, finding that he smelled like beautiful flowers. Sonic's tail wagged in a passionate manner, when the timer on a microwave let out a "ding". Sonic, realizing that his dinner was ready, immediately opened its lid, took his meal out from it and closed it. He then picked up a spoon from a cupboard, sat on a same chair at the table and pulled out the seal and waited for two minutes.

The left head was interested on the meal he and his twin were about to eat. "Well, um, this looks nice," he purred.  
"Yup," nodded the right head, "just like Mum used to make."  
Then he softly scritched his counterpart with his right arm, continuing until the left head started to munch on hidmac-and-cheese. Sonic remembered when he ate ready-meal from containers he lifted up to his mouth. The right head nuzzled his twin on his forehead, distracting him with his cute looks. He lifted his meal container and and chewed on the rest of his mac-and-cheese with both heads. That was the first time he used a pair of mouths to snack on a same thing.

Later, Sonic, having eaten dinner, felt his tail wag in pleasure. The right head suddenly turned to the left head and scritched him with his right hand as he licked his brother's quills to spread them with a foamy mixture between his saliva and the what remained from his mac-and-cheese meal. The left head, having a cheesy foamy substance spread on his quills, did the same thing to him, rubbing his own mixture on his counterpart's quills with his soft tongue. Both heads then reacted to seeing each other touch their nose with their tongue in confusion. They attempted to avoid licking each other's tongue, only to do so and give each other a nuzzle instead.

Sonic felt quite pleased. He went outside for a speedrun and took off to fight Eggman's robotic horde. The fight was too easy, but it's a very fun battle he had against the evil doctor, who got terrified of Sonic's appearance and flew off in his Eggmobile, leaving him with without a single scratch or injury.  
"We've truly overwhelmed that Baldy McNosehair," said the right head, "he doesn't like when he sees us like that."  
"Agreed," replied the left head, "so... we should have a rest."  
"Ok then."

Sonic returned home after an easy battle. His two heads, acting as a pair of individuals, decided to do some indoor activities with each other; drawing pictures, creating paper birds, playing board games, tic-tac-toe and hangman until 10pm. After that, they went to the bathroom and took turns brushing their teeth and cleaning their faces afterwards, right before heading to his bedroom. Sonic soon laid on his bed and stretched his limbs while his heads nuzzled each other. Then he went to sleep, with heads nuzzling with eyes closed. Their dreams to become inseparable individuals could touch each other...


	3. Three Shades of Blue

Did you know that Sonic the Hedgehog is very much faster than any other game characters? As a swift Mobian, he surpassed race cars by running in full speed.  
At first, Sonic used to be a single person Heartina Rosebud is fond of... until her magic potion made him a couple of hedgehogs fond of each other. Well, the truth is that the blue blur grew a second head with a mind of its own; it is shy and timid.

For those who don't know, the two-headed Sonic is the fantasy dream of a dog person named Heartina R. It originated when Sonic drank a magic potion she created. As a result, he became two inseparable hedgehogs sharing a same body they like to bond with each other in. Eggman didn't like Sonic's new look and went off for a relaxation, so the conjoined twin Sonics had fun doing some indoor activity until bedtime...

The next morning, the two-headed Sonic was having a snooze after a good time last night, when the alarm clock started playing a song called "Distance" from Hyper Potions. His tail went up and wriggled. The right head was the first to notice it while hearing it, so he, making sure that his brother is doing well, turned to lick what appears to be another one with an identical shape. The left head, in the meantime, rubbed his ears and forehead, only to hear something speak, "Whoa! Something licked me!"

Sonic's two heads heard this and freaked out, discovering that they obtained a new copy that had a same shape and sound as theirs. It was true! Sonic has grown a third head with a mind of its own after a good night sleep; it had a cheerful personality and was always enthusiastic, though its face and quills came out identical to the other two.  
_Oh geez_, the right head thought, not interested in the middle head's annoyance, _here we go again_.

Sonic got out of his bed and walked into the mirror, seeing that he had three identical heads.  
"That potion is super cool," smiled the middle head, "just look at our expressions!"  
"Oh boy, this is awkward," groaned the right head in a grumpy demeanor.  
"I never seen anything like this before..." chirped the left head.  
The hedgehog crossed his arms as his three heads started to glance at each other with a confused expression. The right head knew that he was fond of the left head, and his ears flopped. The left head was bashful, and knew that he was interested on the right head so much that he can't stop purring. The middle head was too energetic to realize that the other two were fond of each other.  
"I'm gonna kiss myself if I were you~," he barked cheerfully.  
"Shut you mouth, faker;" replied the right head, "I mean, that's not my thing!"  
"Could you please stop that?" asked the left head, rubbing his face with his arm.

The blue blur, having forgotten to get along with himselves, attempted to calm down. He went to his bathroom to find its mirror. He picked up a his favourite toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. Then he picked up a tumbler and filled it with water. The middle head was interested on it, and his tail wiggled.  
"Hey, Sonics! Before we start to have some breakfast, who wants to go first to brush his teeth?" he asked.  
"Who cares about queues and stuff?" growled the right head with a serious expression, "I gotta do it."  
"Let's, uh, wait until he's done..." added the left head.  
Sonic then let his three heads take turns brushing their teeth. Soon after he cleaned and rinsed his faces when he's done, he ran downstairs and dashed into the kitchen to figure out what to eat.

Since each head had a mind of its own, Sonic was dazed by their individual personalities and traits, although they share each other's same set of his own memories; same likes, same dislikes, same traits and senses... he realized it. First, his three heads slowly let out their soft tongues to daze each other. Then they reached to lick each other's blue fur.  
The hedgehog could barely enjoy it, making sure he won't end up kissing himselves. But shortly, his three heads ended up with their tongues touching each other! "YUCK!" they yelped in astonishment as they retracted their tongues back in their own mouths. The left head then licked his arm before rubbing it on his forehead like a cat grooming itself.  
The middle head exclaimed, "It's strange that I got your saliva."  
The right head felt disgusted and said, "Me too, Sonic."  
The left head then rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "_Isn't that... awkward?_" he asked.  
"Never have you ever kissed yourselves?" "I tried it ONCE, but it's gross." "But what about some gold?"

Sonic was stunned by his left head's question. The other two heads looked at each other and turned on their counterpart.  
"Gee, Sonic! Is THAT something about gold?!" "You mean a bunch of GOLD we're gonna win?" "T-that's what Heartina R. wrote we have to..."  
"Heartina Rosebud?! Gosh, I LOVE that doggy~" "Usually, she's a four-eared FREAK!" "No, she's not... she's smart."  
Suddenly, Sonic realized that something was missing, and his three heads looked at each other. "We're hungry," they all explained to each other in unison. His tail went in a slight coil. The left head rubbed the back of his hand on his forehead.  
"Let's grab some cereal to eat~" "How about some TOAST, guys?" "Should we have some pancakes?"  
The blue blur couldn't stop bickering with himselves, arguing about what must have for breakfast, until an idea came in.  
"Wait a minute, I have an idea," the middle head exclaimed, "why don't we grab some chili-dogs on our way?"  
"CHILI DOGS!" smiled the right head, "That's what I like to eat."  
"It's basically a type of hot dog," nodded the left head, "and it's smothered in beef chili, of course."  
The three-headed hedgehog went outside his home for a run. He went to a food stand and bought a some chili dogs at 9 am. His three heads ate a few of them and saved the rest for later.

At 9:30 am, Sonic ran across Station Square and came into a studio and art building. In there were a pair of Mobians; one of them was a female Shiba Inu with pigtails resembling droopy ears, medium shoulder-length hair that had different shades of red, a blue shirt, magenta jeans, a yellow bandanna and a pink nose. The other was a dilute tortoiseshell cat with long gray fur, a pink hooded jacket, a yellow shirt and green jeans.

Upon seeing a dog and a cat speaking to each other politely, Sonic was excited that he found a true Mobian who created that magic potion. He approached them with his three heads speaking different lines one by one, starting with the middle head.  
"Heyy~! It's my lucky day today!" "But you didn't even say HELLO!?" "That's fine, actually..."  
Sonic went closer towards the girls.  
"Stop and say hi, folks~!" "Shut up! They don't deserve us!" "H-hey, calm down, you two."  
He went closer and closer.  
"Let's find some gold~!" "Yea, get ready to HURT!" "Oh, I'm s-sorry for this...!"

In full speed, Sonic immediately gave the dog a big glomp! The cat was shocked. "Is it you who participated in scavenger hunt?" she asked.  
"Of course," the left head answered, rubbing his forehead with a back of his hand. The other two agreed.  
"Umm..." the cat asked as she gave him a piece of paper, "what would you like on your way to win gold?"  
The hedgehog wagged his tail. "Let's have a nice chat~" "You IDIOT! Ask for a REQUEST!" "_Just discuss our likes._"  
Backing off, the dog had something to tell him. "My friend Kitty is having a hard time speaking," she said, "so I'm planning to finish some final touches in my game, Sonic."  
Sonic nodded. "It's my lucky day~" "What!? NO! It's MY lucky day!" "We're triplets..." Then he ended up arguing about whose chili dog is whose.

As the blue blur was bickering with himselves, the dog approached Kitty, scritched her on the face and smiled, "Well, I guess Sonic is here, eh Kitty?"  
Kitty looked up and replied, "Yup. He's in a fun mood, isn't he, Heartina?"  
"Agreed." Heartina scratched her head with pleasure. She went to take a look at some paintings. Meanwhile, Kitty came up to Sonic and showed him a picture of a yellow rabbit-like creature black eartips and red circles on its cheeks.  
"This is my favourite type of creature." mewed Kitty, "What kind of **monsters** do you like?"

Sonic answered, "Cute ones! Hmm hmm~" "NICE ONES, like I AM!" "None... Um, I mean, all."  
Heartina came back to see what's going on. The hedgehog was whispering about cute monsters as she saw.  
_Seems like Sonic enjoyed talking about that..._ she thought.  
Sonic cooed, "Circles are cute, I think..." "Fluffy! Circles! That's it!" "THAT ONE? ...err, sure..."

Curious about Sonic's new look, Heartina came towards him and gave him a rub on his fluffy belly. The hedgehog emitted a trio of cat-like purrs as she scritched him by the fur. The right head started to groom by licking his right arm, the middle head ended up playing with his counterpart's ear and the left head, again, rubbed his forehead like a cat grooming itself.

"Hey, Hearts," said Kitty as she saw the Shiba Inu cuddle him, "did you see anything new?"  
"Well, maybe..." Heartina replied, skritching one of Sonic's three heads on a forehead. Then, the Shiba Inu showed him a picture of a monkey wearing an orange shirt and holding up a fish-shaped balloon.  
Sonic didn't seem to care, with his heads commenting one by one. "Lobsters are kind of nasty." "Just AWFUL in concept." "_Never seen one, but..._"  
Kitty eventually held up a picture of a pink rose. Sonic seemed happy...  
The hedgehog purred. "I love the smell of roses." "Oh! Me too!" "Pollen makes me... Uh, sure!"

Without hesitation, Sonic ran arcross the gallery, looking at some pictures with each of his three heads glancing at one picture at a time. Then he came back to see what's going on. Heartina and Kitty were having a chat.  
"What will your next addition to that new potion of yours going to be?" Kitty asked.  
"I dunno," replied Hearts, "ask Amy."  
Then she approached Sonic and asked, "what's your favourite thing to eat?"  
Sonic's answered one by one... "I wanna eat a lollipop." "Sweets! My favorite food!" "Oh, I love you two..."  
Kitty was interested his personalities. "Hey Hearts, Sonic knows what his favourite type of food is," she asked Heartina, "It's sugar!"  
The dog was stunned, and yelped "WHAT?!"  
"Spaghetti and chocolate balls." "That's GENIUS!" "We really agree on it."

Sonic immediately went around the gallery again, this time goofing out while his three heads continuously babbling with each other. This annoyed Kitty and forced her to go upstairs. Heartina saw her and followed her friend as well. Seconds later, Sonic felt TIRED of discussing too much. He walked in and sat on a bench. His three heads took deep breaths to fill our lungs. He felt like he's about to get along with himselves...  
The right head came up with an idea. "Hey Sonics; I have something to tell you," he said to the other two heads, "Heartina Rosebud is a dog person who brought us to play her scavenger hunt. You know about the potion we drank yesterday? It's the first item we found on our list; yet I'm about to write our phone once we get back home." As the other two heads were listening to their counterpart, the left head checked on a piece of paper Kitty gave to him. It had something that's written by the Shiba Inu he met before. He then showed it to the others, letting them use their shared body to hold it towards their eyes as they read it. The writing said:  
"It seems like you came to my workplace to see me! Before you go out and have fun with Amy Rose, you feel something under your arms... - Heartina R."  
Sonic was astounded. His three heads looked at each other before noticing that he felt his arms tingling. Within seconds, each arm magically split into two identical versions of itself, gloves and all.

Bewildered by his own transmutation, Sonic felt like he became FOUR-armed aside from his crowded self. His three heads glanced at each other and let out a puppy-like whine in astonishment. They then took a look at all four hands.  
"Man, I've never had anything like this before," said the middle head. "Me neither," said the left head. "Oh boy, this is super cool." said the middle head.  
Sonic took control of his second pair of arms as well as his first pair, moving them around. He let all his hands make different gestures, until he ended up using his first right arm touch and play with his second right arm. As the right head saw that it amused him, the middle head softly nibbled on the left head's ear without leaving any marks while his counterpart rubbed his face with his first left hand before applying his second left hand towards his forehead.

Sonic seemingly felt like he's enjoying himselves. After a short while, he let his four arms fold each other like a self hug, crossing them. Then his three heads nuzzled each other, rubbing against one another's, before glancing at each other. "So what'll we do now?" asked the left head, "Can we hang out with Shadow?" The other two heads thought of an answer with a "hmm".  
The middle head then cheerfully smiled, "This is gonna be fun~" "Yea, dude. Shadow is a BOMB," replied the right head. The left head rubbed his forehead with his first right hand and said, "Okay, well, let's talk to him, I guess."  
The hedgehog took a fancy look at a beautiful painting of a white Siberian cat in the living room wearing a pink collar with a golden bell. He whistled like an out-of-tune choir while his tail moved back and fourth.

Then Sonic went out of the building and took off in full speed, speeding past cafes and shops. His three heads, while looking at opposite directions as they were controlling their shared body perfectly fine, kept a good memory to share with. Their hopes and dreams to become inseparable individuals were touching each other...


	4. Luxurious Shenanigans

Hedgehogs are very solitary animals and should be housed separately. In the wild, they are only social during the breeding season. Their solitary nature can make it difficult for these pets to warm up to you.  
In Mobius, hedgehogs come in a rainbow of colours and are said to have magical powers from a very early age. Among them are four popular ones; a girly hammer-wielding Amy Rose, the ultimate lifeform known as Shadow, the futuristic being Silver, and of course, Sonic himself who LOVES to run in full speed.

At first, Sonic went solo in various adventures, though he collaborated with a bunch of fellow Mobians, including Tails and Knuckles in some of them. But moments later, the blue blur was summoned to play a scavenger hunt game by a dog named Heartina Rosebud, whose magic potion (and effects) turned him into a talkative three-headed four-armed hedgehog!  
Now a crowded chatterbox, Sonic began to consist of a trio of identical "triplets" sharing a same body; each of them has a different personality. The middle head is very cheerful, the right head is very mean and seems to think highly of himself, and the left head seems to be somewhat shy and realistic, and does not agree with the other two heads on some subjects.

Soon after the transmutation occurred in the art-and-studio gallery, Sonic was having a luxurious run on his way to Shadow's place. As he was running in full speed, his three heads were having a good time getting along with each other while possessing their shared body perfectly fine. They smiled and glanced at each other's emerald-green eyes. Later on, they arrived at the luxurious hotel, where Shadow was hanging out with Rouge the Bat.  
"Wow, this place is beautiful, isn't it?" said Sonic's middle head.  
"Meh, it's full of such BORING stuff," moaned his right head.  
"_Reminds me of Amy's room, I guess..._" purred his left head with a bashful look.  
Then the hedgehog went inside to take a look. Seconds later, he searched through the hallways until he found a door leading to Shadow's apartment.  
"So... um, this is a door to Shadow's apartment," said the left head, pointing at the door with one his thumbs, "who gets to knock it first before we enter?"  
Hearing this, Sonic raised his other three hands. "But I don't have hands," complained the middle head, with his ears drooping.

The right head knocked on the door with his second right hand, while using the first one to scritch the middle head on a forehead. "Don't worry about it, dudes," he smiled, "I've GOT this." He then booped his counterpart's nose with his second right arm, only for the left head finding it cute. As he crossed both his left arms, the left head nuzzled the middle head, and the right head join in. The middle head, overwhelmed by his counterparts' love and kindness, gave them a snuggle in return. Sonic, covered with loving hedgehog faces, crossed all his arms as they continued to nuzzle each other until Shadow opened a door. The black hedgehog was shocked by looking at the three-headed four-armed blue blur.  
"What the heck?!" Shadow complained, "Who did something strange to you?"  
Sonic answered, with his heads speaking one by one. "A cute dog made some magic for me~" "What do you MEAN? We're separate hedgehogs!" "_Let's think of our conversation._"

Shadow immediately backed off, seconds before Sonic leaped in his apartment and landed on his sofa, which Rouge, who was wearing a pink-and-lavender beanie hat, was sitting on. The bat was freaked out by the three-headed hedgehog's appearance. "Oh my goodness," she cried, "how did you become such a freakish creature?"  
Sonic emitted a trio of purrs. "It's just me with some company~" "Seriously, we're NOT freakish though." "Um, uh... nice beanie, Rouge."  
While the crowded hedgehog was babbling to himselves continuously, Rouge stood up, raised her hand up and asked Shadow, "Shadow, I have a something to tell you. Why does Sonic consist of three of himself sharing one body?"  
The ultimate lifeform was flabbergasted. He scratched his head, and tried to think. But shortly, he was about to lose his temper and go berserk. Then he went to grab another piece of paper that was placed on a coffee table and held it up. "I don't know, Rouge," he growled to the bat before giving it to a three-headed Sonic.  
"What's with a piece of note you're holding?" Sonic's right head asked as he pointed at the paper Shadow was holding.  
"I can't take it anymore," barked Shadow, "just take this thing with you and go!"  
Hearing this, Sonic took the paper from Shadow's hand with his second right hand. "Thanks a bunch, Mr. Faker!" smiled the middle head as the left head rubbed his face with his first left hand like a cat grooming itself. The blue hedgehog took of in full speed, leaving a trail that blew everything light as a feather around Shadow's apartment. Shadow grunted with a mean look, "Ridiculous freaks..."

Moments later, outside the building in the meantime, Sonic was a luxurious run from the hotel. His three heads were having a quiet conversation.  
"Shadow and Rouge are a cute couple, aren't they?" "Pfft, those are a pair of DWEEBS, but I knew about them already." "Let's just say they're just fine, I guess..."  
Suddenly, a magic effect happened, causing Sonic's tail to separate itself in a similar fashion to amoeba. As a result, it ended up as TWO identical tails, just like the ones which good ol' Tails had.  
Sonic was surprised by his own transmutation, seeing that he had a pair of twin-tails.  
"Won't you guys believe that? It happened again!" "That was SUPER totally random, bleugh." "_Reminds me of Tails, I think..._"  
The curious hedgehog crossed all his four arms and controlled both his tails, possessing and moving them back and fourth in different directions, as his three heads were looking at them. The right head was interested in glancing one of the tails, the left head was keen on seeing the other, and the middle head was glancing at from one tail to another and vice versa. Shortly afterwards, he forced both his tails to twist each other up in a knot. "WHAT the?!" two of his heads shouted in confusion, shortly before the tails started twirling, spinning around like a screw to amuse all three heads. This action immediately propelled Sonic though the ground he stood on, and he began to run swiftly across though the path. "Holy mackerel! This does reminds us of Tails' action after all!" the middle head smiled, and the other two heads smiled back. The blue hedgehog moved onto running on the ground as fast as his fleet feet can carry him.  
The left head noticed something, turned to the right head and asked, "Hey, Sonic. Do you have a piece of paper Shadow gave to us?"  
The right head smiled and nodded. "Yup, I'm keeping it in one of my hands," he answered, keeping the paper in one of his second right hand, "let's wait until we get to Tails' workshop, so we can read it."  
Sonic felt very kind and friendly to himselves. He's got a tendency to share his own memories with all his three heads, although they still remained as separate hedgehogs related to each other as siblings. As the blue blur continued to run in full speed, their dreams to become inseparable individuals were feeling each other's touch...


	5. Tall Tales

Just like us, Sonic was one-of-the-kind. He first showed up as friendly, clever, unique and, most importantly, a very recognizable hedgehog hero of Earth. After a potion made by a Shiba Inu named Heartina Rosebud made him a living "crowded house", the hedgehog was now a three-headed, four-armed and two-tailed hedgehog! Yet, he's still the fastest thing alive and remains as a Mobian hero of speed.

At 4:30 pm, a golden-furred fox kit was working on his new creation in his workshop. Within seconds, he put some last touches to it and began to listen to upbeat pop music. Suddenly, he heard several knocks on his door, so he ran downstairs and into his living room. _Boy, Sonic hasn't shown up since yesterday,_ he thought, _I wonder where he's up to..._  
The fox kit then turned a knob and opened its door. But much to his surprise, Sonic was seen standing towards him with three heads, four arms and two tails! "Wow! Sonic, what happened to you?" he asked.  
Sonic's heads replied, one by one. "I'm playing a scavenger hunt, Tails~" "Did you mean TREASURE hunt, Sonic?" "That's okay, I guess..."  
Keeping a piece of paper given to him by Shadow with his second right hand, the blue hedgehog looked it up with all three heads and read:  
"If you manage to make it to Tails' workshop, find another potion I made up last night. It's hidden in one of the cupboard... - Heartina R."  
"Heartina Rosebud is so creative." "And autistic, too. I LOVE that!" "I'm a dog person, really..." Sonic's heads spoke to each other with a smile.  
He immediately passed through Tails in quick speed, checked in some cupboards until he managed to find a flask full of sparkly magic potion, the same one made by the Shiba Inu girl. The fox kit, saw it and said, "I remembered when I saw Heartina Rosebud yesterday."  
"We did too," Sonic's middle head smiled as his left head took a liking to the potion he was holding with his second left hand, "she's got a feline friend also. She's a dilute tortoiseshell who doesn't like crowds and strangers." As his counterpart was speaking to Tails, the left read rubbed his forehead with his first left hand while glancing at the flask with his second. "Let me see that!" shouted the right head he grabbed it with his right hands and checked the tag attached to its neck. As he read it, it said:  
"It's my second attempt to create a magic potion. This one's got a little bit of magic in it, so whoever is blue with red shoes can have it, though. - Heartina R."

As the middle head started to feel his counterpart's fur with his soft tongue, the left head asked, "Hey, Tails. Can I ask you for a moment?"  
"What is it, Sonic?" said Tails.  
"Umm... Yesterday, we first started as... a whole being, uh, as one single Mobian. I, I mean, we, I guess, found a first letter from your Shiba Inu friend, who wrote to us that we have to, uh, win some gold... And it turns out that I started playing a game of scavenger hunt."  
"Oh yea. And what happened?"  
"While doing so, I, err, we entered her house to find a first potion she created long ago. We... immediately drank it before we went out for a walk, only to have a splitting headache that divided us from one being, though... my, uh, other half and I share a same body."  
Tails perked up his ears. "And then what...?" he explained.  
"Once we got back home, we started to bond with each other, collaborate in our shared body and... uh, had dreams of having a body for each of us of our own to cuddle with," Sonic's left head replied, rubbing his furry forehead with his first left hand while his other two heads began to stare at each other, "but the next thing I new this morning... was another Sonic emerging from between our heads. He's enthusiastic, but he's nice. Then we came to the art gallery to hang out with Heartina, soon before we grew another pair of arms once we read a second letter she wrote."  
"Ooookay, now what?"  
"Later, we went to Shadow's apartment to obtain a third letter from him, while... he's, uh, trying to control himself... and that's how we came here."  
"Okay then," Tails smiled, scratching his head, "so, how's Heartina's treasure hunt going?"

As the twin-tailed fox was asking, Sonic's right head felt interested as he quickly shook the flask with his second right arm before pulling out a cork with his first right hand. Once he did, the potion flask let out a huge geyser that erupted like a reaction between a diet cola and Mentos mints, spraying all of the magical liquid out of itself.  
"WHOA!" Sonic's three heads all gasped in astonishment as the liquid rained and poured itself from the geyser on him and Tails as well, getting their fur wet. "Oops," the right head complained as the other two heads felt crossed and stared at him, as Tails was glancing at him with a confused look on his face.

That night, Sonic went out from Tails' workshop, having his fur clean. As he walked on his way back home, his three heads smiled at each other and purred.  
"So, what do you think of Tail's grooming device?" asked the middle head.  
"Um, uh... it's kinda nice there," smiled the left head.  
"Well, that reminds me when Amy gave me a bath last week," the right head added, "pfft, it's absolutely AWFUL at least."  
"Amy is... uh, a kind of friend we like," the left head replied with a soothing purr.  
After a short while, Sonic stopped in his tracks, with both his tails waving upright towards opposite directions. He folded all his four arms together and smiled, showing himselves a cute, friendly expression. Then a short moment later, his three heads started to smile and nuzzle each other passionately, with their soft tongues sticking out as they purred. The heads caressed and stroked each other's fur with their tongues, moments before the left head rubbed his forehead with his first left arm, much to the curiosity of the other two heads. "Well, this is fascinating," said the right head, "I like how Nicky has a bashful cat-like demeanour."  
"I agree with that, Sora," replied the middle head as Sora began to mess with his right arms. Nicky then nuzzled him and scritched his fur with his second left arm while stroking the right head with his first. "We're all kind and heroic," he purred, "as a whole, we're true-blue..."

Sonic's three heads happily gave each other a boop on their noses. Sora scritched Nicky's forehead as the middle head smiled, and the left one giggled with pleasure.  
"Well, uh, what do we do now, guys?" Nicky asked.  
"I don't know, Nicky," explained Sora, "just ask Oni."  
"I have something to tell you, guys," Oni answered, "I think we have a scavenger hunt to finish, so we can get some gold if we win; how about that?"  
"Good," replied the other two heads.

Without hesitation, Sonic ran all his way back home in full speed. Sora, Oni and Nicky, realizing that they had names, kept each other's memory intact. Their dreams of becoming inseparable individuals resumed touching each other...


	6. Pancakes, Hedgehogs, Shenanigans, Oh My!

For many years, Sonic the Hedgehog ran across the globe, defending it from the evil Dr. Eggman who wants to conquer it...  
In his latest adventure, the blue blur was forced to play scavenger hunt by a creative Shiba Inu whose magic has turned him into multi-hedgehog! As a result, he has six limbs, a pair of tails and three heads with minds of their own. Sora, a cynical head on the right, is an ill-tempered meanie who hates psychotic dorks with a fiery passion. Nicky, a shy one on the left, is slightly bashful but with a high IQ. And Oni, a cheerful one on the middle, is cheeky, bright and enthusiastic. Although they count as the one and only Sonic, each of them possesses its own unique trait and personality.  
First, the hedgehog found a first note from mischievous orange dog that lead him to where he grew a second head (Nicky). The next morning, he (Sora) and his other self, who shares his body with him, received a third one (Oni) and the three went to find another note from a feline friend of the dog herself. A very few minutes later, they obtained an extra pair of arms and came to visit Shadow and Rouge in their apartment where he found a third note. Shortly, Sora, Oni and Nicky obtained a second tail before heading to Tails' workshop to find a potion they messed up with; still they count as a whole curious Mobian though. After that, they went home at night to play some more indoor activities before bedtime. They took turns brushing their teeth, cleaned their faces and went to bed.  
And then something happens...

The next morning, Sonic (who had good night sleep) was having a daily nap as Oni was gently rubbing his cheek on Nicky's forehead. Sora was the first to wake up, getting up earlier than the other two heads, and tossed his pillow onto the floor. _Filthy, horrible egg-shaped dork_, he thought, having a serious expression, _he couldn't stop annoying me with his awful babbling demeanour_. Then he reached to Oni's forehead and scritched his furry forehead with his index finger. "Mmmmmuhh... What is it, Sora?" a middle head asked as he woke up, and Nicky did, too.  
"It's 7am in the morning," explained Sora, "so why don't we have some pancakes?"  
"Pancakes!" Oni smiled, "My favourite breakfast food!"  
"_I already said that yesterday..._" Nicky purred, rubbing his forehead with the back of his first hand left, "We all like them, so let's roll."

Sonic got out of his bed and went to his bathroom, where Sora, Oni and Nicky took turns brushing their teeth like they did yesterday. After that, they went downstairs to nab a bottle of pancake mix he used two days ago before Heartina made him start to play scavenger hunt. Within minutes, he managed to create a stack of three pancakes topped with maple syrup and butter. The hedgehog then placed his pancake platter on a table while carrying a fork and a knife on in his second pair of hands.  
"This is definitely classic," said Nicky as he glanced at its sweet appearance.  
As Sonic was ready to chow down, he suddenly heard a doorbell ringing. Oni realised it, and Sonic was forced to come to his front door immediately and opened it, revealing a pink-furred girl that was Amy Rose.  
Sora was shocked. "Oh geez, Amy is HERE!" he yelped as he pointed at the pink hedgehog.  
"Omigosh, Sonic's got lots of himself," Amy cried, "that's so CUTE!"  
"WHAT?!" Sora, Oni and Nicky all yelped, seconds before Nicky rubbed his forehead like a cat grooming itself.  
"Nothing," she smiled, scritching him by under the chin, "I love your new look anyway."  
"Thanks, Amy," Sora sighed, "we're forced to play scavenger hunt, in which we're aiming to win some gold."  
"Gold?! WHAT gold?" said Amy, "you mean this golden novel I wrote?"  
The pink hedgehog showed him a graphic novel.  
As Sonic reacted, Oni spoke first, followed by Sora and then Nicky; "Aww, she MADE that!? So caring!" "It's SOOO cute! I want it!" "_Isn't it a bit...boring?_"  
"Guess what? I'm ready to help you, Sonic," Amy smiled, "can I join?"  
"Not now, Ames," Sora replied, scritching her forehead with his second index finger, "I got a couple of blue hedgehogs to help me though."  
"Okay then, see you around." Amy turned and strolled off.

Sonic then closed a door and headed back to his breakfast. He picked up his knife (and fork) and sliced his pancake stack into thirds, so each head had one of each. Since they share a same stomach that could digest any food they consume, as Nicky and Oni were eating normally, Sora greedily wolfed down his third of pancakes. "Yo Nick," Oni said as he watched, "Sora's pigging his pancakes out!"  
Hearing this, Sora was stupefied. "Hey, I'm NOT pigging out, you guys," he barked with a mean expression, "let's talk more about scavenger hunt later after we eat."

After having breakfast, Sonic put on his power sneakers on and got onto power-walking in the living room for a few minutes, right before he went out for the run. Once outside, the conjoined hedgehogs went on their starting position, with all four hands touching the ground.  
"Yo, guys," Sora asked his counterparts, "you continue our scavenger hunt?"  
"Umm... ok," replied Nicky, "well, let's find some more clues... and other things."  
"And win some gold~!" Oni shouted with a smile.  
As their twin tails began to twirl around like a screw, the Sonic trio readied to race for gold, seconds before they took off, a blue blur vanishing into a distance...

Meanwhile in Station Square, Amy was having a cup of hot chocolate at the cafe with a Heartina Inu, a dog who made her favourite hedgehog hero play her scavenger hunt.  
"Yesterday, I didn't see any sign of Sonic who drank your potion and transmutated until this morning when I came to his door," she said to the dog.  
"Yup," the Shiba Inu nodded, sipping on her coffee, "and I knew about the potion's effects."  
"What now?"  
"Umm... I don't know," Heartina said as she scratched her head in confusion, "it should've had some magic in itself... but let's go and ask Kitty to find out."  
"Ok." Amy smiled and sipped on her warm drink.  
The Shiba Inu looked around the cafe building, and saw a group of Mobians having. They giggled while stacking up a some empty coffee cups on top of their friend's head. He was forced to carefully move around, but a few cups fell off from their stack, much to his shock as his friends laughed.  
Heartina smiled and chuckled, "that was absolutely humorous."  
"What is it?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know," said the Shiba Inu, "but I'd like to send this to everybody."  
Heartina pulled out her phone and took some snapshots, seeming that she's ready to send some to her friends...

Back in the track, the Sonic trio was racing across the path, through the trees, neighbourhoods and lampposts, looking forward to finish the scavenger hunt and win gold.  
Sora was glancing to the right, and Nicky was watching towards the left while Oni was looking around. Spinning their twin tails to propel themselves though the ground with their feet as they ran, the three blue hedgehogs in one body watched in opposite directions to see what's going on... until Sora saw something.  
"Hey, guys!" he shouted, "Did you see something?"  
Then the Sonic trio stopped in their tracks. Oni and Nicky, did the same thing to where Sora was glancing at. As they all saw, there was an Eggmobile with Metal Sonic sitting in it. The robot turned to see a three-headed, four-armed and two-tailed hedgehog.  
"It's that creepy Metal faker!" said Oni.  
"What the HECK is he doing?" barked Sora.  
"He's uh... hiding from a blue monster..." Nicky purred, washing his face with his first arm like a cat grooming itself.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic began to malfunction and violently shake. "DOES NOT COMPUTE!" It shrieked with a robotic auto-tune voice, "SYSTEM ERROR!"  
The robot continued malfunctioning and flew away from the Eggmobile. Then for a short moment, Eggman suddenly poked his head out of it. The doctor saw a trio of conjoined Sonics and screamed in fear, flying away in his ride to go after Metal as they saw him.  
Nicky rubbed his forehead in a catlike behaviour, turned to his counterparts and said, "I don't know why Eggman can teleport."  
The triple hedgehog crossed his second pair of arms as Sora added, "Well, let's just say he's a magician, not an animal doctor."  
"Agreed," Oni replied with a purr.  
And so, the multi-hedgehog raced off, the blue blur vanishing into the distance. Their dreams (and wishes) to become inseparable individuals were still close to each other...


End file.
